The End of Our Days
by PIGmonster804
Summary: Me and my friends... In the Zombie Apocalypse
1. Ch1 The End of Our Beginnings

IT BEGINS…

As I run through to the door with Andy and Rachel behind me. Rachel slams it behind her. "OK now what" Andy says frustrated. "Dude calm down" I say noticing his angry tone. "NO MAN THIS SUCKS SINCE WHEN ARE ZOMBIES REAL" he yells at me.

Now your probably confused let me start from this morning. I was standing at the bus stop with my friends: Ian, Leagdon, and Mason. The bus comes around the corner and stops in front of us. I get on and sit by my friends at the front of the bus. "Hey PIG" says Berkley. "Yo Berk-Ley" I say jokingly. I sit down next to my friend Dana writing on her computer. "Hey Dana" I said. No replie. "DANA!" I yell. "Heh what you say Jackson" Dana replies. "Nothing Dana" I say. I start to read my book enjoying the silence. "Jackson did you hear of those strange murder reports" my friend Raphie asks me? "No why" I asked back? " They found 15 people violently bite and ripped apart" he said a bit shaken. "What that's terrible" "They said they were zombies who attacked him" he said. "No way man" I replied in disbelief. "I know I don't believe it but it's just weird" He said a bit suspicious. "Dude we can argue later" as we get off the bus. "See you" I say as I walked to my home room.

My mind was racing as I looked down at my pop quiz. Right as I walked in the class room it was in front of me. So I started answering questions like normal. "Hey stupid gamer what's the answers" Dennis asks. "Shut up Dennis" I replied angrily. "I'll smash your head in the wall nerd" he says trying to sound like the coolest guy in the world. Just as I was about to yell at him my teacher called me up. "Take this up to the main office" he told me while staring down and his papers absorbed in his work. As I walked to the main office I heard sirens I thought nothing of it. I walked in the main office and handed the lady at the front desk the note. A moan, a scream, and a crunch… The lady at the front desk was bleeding with a huge gash in her neck with the principle standing next to her. But as a zombie. My instants kicked in I grabbed the baseball bat on the sports trophy rack. In a flash the principle's face was smashed in. She fell to the floor then I whacked her in the head a couple more times just in case. Blood covered the room staining the walls and my shirt. First thing I did was call my family. No answers there. But I needed to find my friends. My cousin Andy and best friend Rachel went to my school. When I called Andy he picked up right away. "Dude what the hell is going on" he said breathing a bit heavily. "Basically the zombie apocalypse" I said. "Well then crap". "Meet me at the gym ok" I said. "Yeah ok see you then" he said quickly and hung up. After calling Rachel almost 4 times she picked up. "A bit busy right now" she yelled as I heard zombie screeches. "You ok Rachel?" I asked a bit worried. "Yeah fine" the sound of a blender. "OK good meet me and Andy at the gym" as I hung up hearing the distant sound of moaning.

The school was empty except for about 15 zombies non people I could recognized. I only had to go through 2 to get to the gym. I opened the door to see my cousin and best friend trying to barricade the locker room doors. Andy, my cousin, holding a really long sword, and Rachel holding two curved knifes. I ran to them to help hold the doors. "Where'd you guys get the weapons" I ask clueless. "I was in Japanese arts class when this started" Andy said. "Biology class" Rachel said. "Well it looks like we are in trouble" I said with worry filling my voice. "Wait can you guys hold the door a minutes" Rachel told us. "Sure I…" before I could finish she ran to the gym's storage room. "Well ok then" Andy said. Holding the door was like keeping a bull in its pen. The zombies were slamming the door at different times and strengths. She came back with a huge metal pole from on of the soccer goals. "That'll do" Andy said. She stuck it in the door handles and Andy and I stepped back. It held ok but it would not hold for long. "Ok now we need a base who's house do we go to I said" I asked. "Not mine it's far away" Rachel said. "Maybe mine it's smaller and we could hide out awhile" Andy said considering our options. "We can go to my house for supplies we always have food. Plus we have are golf cart since none of us can drive" I suggested. "Good idea let's do that" Rachel agreed.

We ran into the parking lot looking for some form transportation. "Look bikes" Andy pointed out. We each got a bike good for our size. "Good thing we all know how to ride a bike" I said. "Yeah we'd have to run all the way there" Rachel replied. "Watch out for zombies on the road" I told them. "We'll be careful don't worry Jackson" Andy told me. We road our bikes about 1 ½ miles till we saw about 13 zombies. "Should we ride around them or take them out?" Andy asked. "If you see anyone you know we can ride around honestly I think we should take them out" I answer. "Jackson's right one less zombie pack to deal with" Rachel agreed. We got off our bikes with our weapons ready. I whack the first one in the head then the next in the leg. I beat his head as he's on the ground. One was creeping up behind me while I was busy. Rachel nailed one of her knifes in his head as he was about to bite me. Her dark hair blows in the wind as she flashes her angry brown eyes. I look at Andy with his blond hair and skinny figure. He has greenish eyes and is taller than me. We are all 13 and in 6th grade fighting for are lives. I have dirty blond hair and blue eyes that almost all my family have. I'm quite tall for a 6th grader and have a strong broad frame. I'm sort of strong and Andy's very fast. Rachel's smarter than most people I know and can defend herself well. In 10 mins. We clear the road of the zombies. "Let's go before we attract more" I say. We hop back on our bikes and make our way to my house.


	2. Ch2 More Than We Expected

Ch. 2 More Than We Expected

"Damn that's a lot of zombies" Andy says as we hide by our gate at the front of my house. My driveway is half a quarter mile long. With about 37 zombies in it all together. "Well we need to sneak around them we can't take on all of them" Rachel said. "I'm just glad none are my family" I say. "I have an idea but it may involve using Andy as bait" Rachel suggests. "No way" Andy replies.

Andy was surrounded by zombies and Rachel was not ready yet. Then she finally got it. The plan was to start a fire then light a whiskey bottle we found on the sidewalk. A molitok cocktail. She lights the tissue on fire and stuck in the bottle. "Give it to me I'm a better shot" I say. She gives it to me and I give it my best shot. It hits one and the head the cracks on one's eye. The fire melts most of the zombies me and Rachel help take out the rest. "Well their toasted" Andy said. "Let's get inside" I told them. As we were walking to the door I saw chicken wire wrapped around one of our trees. "Wait a second guys I need to grabbed something" I tell them. I unwrap the wire and wrap it around my baseball bat. "Let's go" I say. "Well look who's using his brain" Andy told me. Then a loud moaning from the forest. We looked at each other… Than we ran to the side door of my house.


	3. Ch3 Out of the Fire and Into the Mansion

Ch. 3 Out of the Fire and Into the Mansion

Here we are again. The same place where we were before I explained. "Dude I don't want to get mad at you" I told Andy. "Andy just sit down for a bit me and Jackson will search for supplies" Rachel told Andy. "Fine Ok" Andy replied. I went right up stairs to my room. I walked in and looked around. I had an antique tomahawk on the wall above my window. My window had the greatest view out of all the windows in the house. "It's Ok Jackson none of the zombies are your family" I kept telling myself. "They most likely all went to vacation without me again" I thought in my head. I grabbed the tomahawk off the rack it was displayed on. Then I also grabbed three backpacks for us to carry the supplies. I went back downstairs and Andy wasn't sitting at the counter any more. He must have went off to help look. I left the other two backpacks on the counter. I went into the pantry and gathered all the food that could not spoil. Then I went and got my brothers mini fridge. I attached it to my backpack and made sure it would stay on. Andy and Rachel came back with my old camping gear and our kitchen knives. "Good I think we have all we need but some extra fuel and my dad's old antique weapons" I said. "I'll go get the fuel" Andy told me. "I can get the weapons" Rachel said. "I'll get the golf cart ready I will suit it up a bit" I told them. I went outside and opened the garage door. It took a while but I got the doors off the old pick up fashioned them a bit and got them on the cart. Also I gave it more storing room for supplies. Then I gave it a bit of camouflage so we could hide if we needed. Then I drove it up to the side door. They had everything packed in their backpacks that they could carry. We set off hoping we won't run into anything on the way out of the neighborhood. But we were not that lucky.

We parked bye the side of the road so we could look at the large horde. They were going in houses eating flesh off of animals. This time I could not count the number of this horde. Some were going behind houses and bushes and disappearing. We snuck around a house and looked around. Then Something swung to one tree from another. "What was that" Andy asked? "Me" a voice from behind him said. "What the" he said as he fell forward. "Hey Ian" I said as we shook hands. Ian was short for a 6th grader and had greenish brown eyes. He was the fastest person I knew. But he was holding a long rope with a bolt that you'd find holding a train track tide to one end. It was strapped on his belt like a cowboy. "Cool weapon dude" I told him. "Made it myself with a bolt my father found a couple days ago" He told us. Andy was still a bit shocked by Ian just coming up behind him but he was ok. "Let me guess that thing lets you swing around the trees right" Rachel asked? "Yeah smart observation Rachel" Ian answers. "IAN HELP" a yell came from the other side of the house. "Crap Leagdon" Ian said then started to run to the other side of the house. I looked at my two friends than we followed.


End file.
